


Exhausto

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: A Danny le gusta llegar a casa de Vlad.Es el único lugar en donde siente que puede descansar en paz.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665
Kudos: 28





	Exhausto

Vlad se encontraba en su estudio leyendo y firmando algunos documentos, suspiró pesadamente, se acomodo las gafas y cerro la carpeta para colocarla sobre la pila que tenia en una esquina sobre su escritorio.  
El hombre tomó otra carpeta de la pila sin revisar y comenzó a leer otro archivo con cansancio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Vlad miró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Danny.

El chico se miraba bastante agotado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con cansancio, llevaba arrastrando su mochila y su ropa estaba arrugada y llena de suciedad.

Vlad alzo una ceja mientras que el adolescente se dirigía, de manera automática y a ciegas, hacia el único sofá que había dentro de la habitación para entonces dejarse caer pesadamente sobre este.

\- ¿Quién fue esta vez? -Preguntó el hombre, regresando su vista a los papeles.

\- Mmm... Sku'ke -Murmuró el pelinegro con la cara pegada a los cojines del sofá.

\- Y supongo que este tenía alguna nueva actualización -Dijo Vlad, sin despegar la vista de los archivos.

\- Mhhhm.

\- Tal vez seria prudente encontrar al proveedor de estas armas que Skulker y Technus han estado obteniendo, comienza a ser un problema.

\- Mmh.

\- ¿Fue antes, durante o después de tus clases? -Comenzó a escribir sobre las hojas, firmando y corrigiendo algunas cosas.

\- Mmm, con Lancer...

\- ¿Y que gran excusa usaste esta vez? -Preguntó el hombre con algo de burla, pero aún sin levantar la vista del trabajo.

\- Salí al baño -Danny giró su cabeza y la recargó sobre un brazo para mirar a Vlad en su escritorio. Frunció el ceño al notar el cansancio en el rostro del hombre.- Vlad...

El halfa mayor, al escuchar su nombre, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules del adolescente.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó.

\- Estoy exhausto -Fue todo lo que respondió el adolescente.

Y Vlad le sonrió.

\- Yo también tejón... - El hombre cerró la carpeta en la que estaba trabajando, se quito las gafas y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.- Aún es bastante temprano pero ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

Danny le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Sí -Se puso de pie también- Vamos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
